yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arriving in the Land of the Forgotten/La Muerte's second wager with Xibalba
Here is how Mickey and his friends are in the Land of the Forgotten in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. As they're about to meet the spikes, the book itself managed to save them all. Manolo Sánchez: (still screaming) Huh? (he stopped screaming because they're okay now) However for Donald Duck, he'd missed a book just a bit as he face planted right onto the path to Xibalba's castle. Luis Sánchez: Are you sure we're in the right place? The Candlemaker: (as he chuckles) Y'all need to look before you go jumping into magic waterfalls. What if you jump into the wrong one? You might end up in Tijuana. Luis Sánchez: I think I died there. Dewey: I thought you were killed for taking on three bulls at once? The Candlemaker: Welcome to the Land of the Forgotten. Sad, huh? Jack Skellington: Look at those poor souls, Sally. Sally: I see them, Jack, it's awful. (to Donald Duck) Donald, are you okay? Donald Duck: (getting back on his feet and dazed) I'm okay, Mom. (fainted onto Riku) Riku: (gets up and smacking some sense into Donald) Donald! As Donald regain conscious, he witnessed the undead forgotten souls disappearing. Carmen Sánchez: You poor things. Manolo Sánchez: And that's gonna happen to us if we don't hurry. Come on. The Candlemaker: There it is, Xibalba's castle. Manolo Sánchez: La Muerte! I need a word with you, My lady! La Muerte: Manolo? But how did you get here? Manolo Sánchez: I had some help. The Candlemaker: Hey, there. La Muerte: Candle maker, Mickey Mouse and company. Carmen! And the head of Luis? Luis Sánchez: (as his body ressambled by La Muerte) Great, my arthritis is back. Manolo Sánchez: My friends and I know about the wager. Xibalba cheated. La Muerte: He did what?! Manolo Sánchez: Yeah! With a two-headed snake! The Candlemaker: You might want to cover your ears right now. As they covered their ears La Muerte shouted out to Xibalba in anger. La Muerte: Xibalba! Xibalba: Yes, My dear? (shocked to see the group exposing him) La Muerte: You misbegotten son of a leprous donkey! You cheated! Again! Xibalba: I did no such thing. (as she shows his two-headed snake staff) Oh, that. It has a mind of its own. Or two. La Muerte: That is unforgivable! Xibalba: Oh, please! I never sent that snake to Maria, and I never gave that medal to Joaquin! La Muerte: What medal? Xibalba: The one I never gave him. Ever. At all. Never. Who is this Joaquin? La Muerte: You gave Joaquin the medal of everlasting life? Xibalba: Yes. Manolo Sánchez: "Medal of everlasting life"? La Muerte: Whoever wears the medal cannot die or be injured. Mickey Mouse: So that's why Chakal is coming back to San Angel, it's to get his medal back. Daisy Duck: And the reason why Merlock wanted it too. Carmen Sánchez: (as La Muerte slapped Xibalba first) Please, can you help me up? (as she helps her slap him thrice) Thank you. The Candlemaker: Can I get a slap, too? Carmen Sánchez: My son did not deserve this. Manolo Sánchez: Come on, I have to go back. La Muerte: It's only fair. (as Xibalba tries to ignore her) Please, Balby? Everyone: "Balby"? Xibalba: No. Never. La Muerte: You better do this! Xibalba: No. Manolo Sánchez: Hey, what about a wager? The Godly Couple: A wager? Manolo Sánchez: If I win, you give me my life back. Xibalba: You have nothing I want. La Muerte: But I do. (to Xibalba) If you win, Xibalba, you can rule both realms. Manolo Sánchez: You name the task, anything you want, and I will beat you. (as Xibalba groans) What? Are you afraid you might lose? The Candlemaker: What you doing, kid? Manolo Sánchez: Do we have a deal? Xibalba: We have a deal. Now, tell me, Boy, what keeps you up at night? What eats at you from the inside? What, do tell, is your worst fear? Got it. With a snap, everyone was teleported away from the Land of the Forgotten. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225